bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Sajin Komamura
|image = |conflict =White Invasion |date =October 11th |place =Fake Karakura Town, Human World |result =Shūhei Hisagi and Sajin Komamura are victorious. |side1 =*Captain Sajin Komamura *Lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi |side2 =*Kaname Tōsen † |forces1 =Komamura: *Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō (Bankai) Hisagi: *Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō (Shikai) |forces2 =*Zanjutsu *Shunpo *Hollowfication *Zanpakutō (Resurrecc- ión) :*Hierro :*High-Speed Regeneration :*Cero |casual1 =*Komamura & Hisagi are severely injured. |casual2 =*Tōsen is killed. }} is a battle between Captain Sajin Komamura and his former best friend Kaname Tōsen. Entering the battle alongside Komamura, Lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi swears to help open the eyes of his former captain and mentor. Prelude As Shinji Hirako attacks Sōsuke Aizen, Tōsen steps in to block the attack and slashes at Shinji in a single, swift motion. He manages to cut his forehead as Shinji dodges the attack. Tōsen remarks that he missed to which Shinji quips he is a liar as he noticeably cut him. Tōsen explains that he was trying to cut his head off from the eyes up and considers the scratch he made a miss. Shinji attempts to provoke Tōsen by calling him an underling, to which Tōsen retorts that it must make him sick to know an underling like him is about to kill him. As Tōsen attacks again, he is blocked by Sajin Komamura. Tōsen seems somewhat surprised at his intervention.Bleach manga; Chapter 367, pages 1-4 Komamura remarks on how the situation is the opposite of his fight with Captain Kenpachi Zaraki and how he never thought he would be protecting someone from Tōsen. Tōsen plainly states he knew it was inevitable and that he and Komamura would one day cross swords, and one of them would die at the hands of the other. As Tōsen prepares to attack, his Zanpakutō is entangled by Kazeshini as Shūhei Hisagi appears and requests for Captain Komamura to allow him to enter the fight.Bleach manga; Chapter 367, pages 17-19 Hisagi greets Tōsen and tells him he wants to thank him, Tōsen questions if he is being sarcastic. Hisagi continues and explains that he wants to thank him for his instruction, and that he will use everything Tōsen taught him to open his eyes and take him back to Soul Society. Tōsen questions his statement condescendingly and tells Hisagi he never changes. Tōsen vibrates his Zanpakutō to release from Hisagi's chain and Tōsen addresses Hisagi telling him that he taught him that those who do not know fear are not fit to do battle. Tōsen reiterates that Hisagi has not changed at all, as there is not even a hint of fear in his words.Bleach manga; Chapter 368, pages 2-6 Battle Tōsen later expresses surprise when Aizen descends onto the battlefield, and states to Komamura that he can now release his full power. Komamura initially thinks he means his Bankai, but Tōsen retorts that Aizen gave him a power far greater than Bankai, and brings his hand to his face.Bleach manga; Chapter 383, pages 16-17 There is a release of spiritual pressure that Hisagi and Komamura shield themselves from with Komamura yelling to Tōsen, asking him what made him fall so low. When the smoke clears Tōsen stands before them with a Hollow mask, causing Hisagi to ask him if that is Hollowfication to which Tōsen confirms. When Hisagi asks why, he is surprised as Tōsen appears in front of him and slashes him, this causes Komamura to release his Shikai. Tōsen effortlessly blocks the attack much to Komamura's surprise; furthermore, before he realizes it, Tōsen kicks him in the side, sending him crashing down into the town below. Tōsen then comments to Komamura that it's ironic that the Gotei 13's ally Ichigo Kurosaki is a hybrid of Shinigami and Hollow just like him. He then asks Komamura to explain why has this become a despicable power just because he has chosen to wield it. Komamura explains that Ichigo did not choose to undergo Hollowfication, he on the other hand, as an elite Shinigami, had no need for such a thing, and chose it of his own free will. He then tells him that he has been corrupted by that power.Bleach manga; Chapter 384, pages 2-11 Tōsen questions this explanation, and asks how flirting with his inner Hollow would prove anything of the sort. He states that Komamura only speaks in that tone because of his antiquated sense of dualism regarding Shinigami and Hollows. Komamura yells at him stating that is not what he meant, in fact he was referring to the way he threw away his friends and subordinates simply to gain forbidden power. Komamura makes note that is where his corruption has led him astray. Tōsen goes to speak, but he is cut off when a chain wraps around his neck pulling him back and slamming him into the roof a nearby building. As he lays upon the rubble Hisagi holds Tōsen by his throat and holds his Zanpakutō up to him, Tōsen comments that he is far too lenient on him, as old habits die hard. Hisagi agrees stating that the attack was not filled with malicious intent, as even when his blade is drawn his style has always been never to use excessive force. He explains that is the path Tōsen taught him, he then recounts to his former captain how important the first time he was taught Tōsen's philosophy. He then asks how Tōsen can utter such words and then ignore them, he asks that Tōsen look at what he has become and what drives his fear. Tōsen impales Hisagi upon his Zanpakutō without saying a word and throws him off the side of the roof. Tōsen then simply states that his fear for the past 100 years is that he would assimilate with the rest of the Shinigami and die a pointless death. He then is interrupted as Komamura releases his Bankai, Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō '.''Bleach manga; Chapter 384, pages 11-19 Tōsen scoffs at Komamura's Bankai as he releases it, saying that after the 7th Division captain had seen his power, fighting him with a mere Bankai is foolish.Bleach manga; Chapter 385, pages 2-3 Tōsen attacks the giant's right arm, injuring Komamura in the process. Komamura counterattacks and the giant's left arm hits Tōsen several blocks away. This attack breaks Tōsen's left arm, leaving it mangled. Tōsen makes the observation that Komamura's Bankai is linked to his body and that injuring the giant corresponds to injuring Komamura. Tōsen makes the comment that Komamura probably never considered the possibility of failing to defeat the enemy in a single strike or receiving a counterattack.Bleach manga; Chapter 385, pages 9-11 Tōsen uses High-Speed Regeneration to fully restore his arm. Komamura tells Tōsen that he has truly abandoned his Shinigami nature. His reply is that those words are nothing more than excuses for his own defeat. Tōsen repeats Komamura's words about him debasing himself, deceiving his friends in order to gain power. However, he then asks Komamura, "If one has joined an organization for the sake of revenge, would it not be falling to forget that goal and instead live a peaceful life within said organization?" As he speaks his mask begins to crack and form a mouth. Tōsen then tells Komamura that the latter is more debasing than the former, shouting revenge. He asks Komamura if he thought it was strange "that a man whose greatest friend was killed would join the same organization as the killer?" Komamura answers that he thought his goal was justice, that he believed in his friend's ideals and wanted to fulfill them himself. Tōsen says that Komamura is correct. Justice is his goal, but asks what justice is and that goodness and justice are not the same. He says that living out his peaceful life and not avenging his friend would be evil.Bleach manga; Chapter 385, pages 12-16 , Suzumushi Hyakushiki, Grillar Grillo.]] Komamura says that he had misjudged Tōsen completely, and that they will never meet eye-to-eye. Tōsen asks if Komamura will strike him down, saying that it's laughable. Komamura replies if their core beliefs are incompatible, then attempting to use words is meaningless, saying that for the sake of Soul Society, he must strike Tōsen down. He says to Tōsen that he has already forgiven him in his heart. Tōsen is slightly put off by this, telling him not to speak as though he were a god, saying that he had already forgiven him. Tōsen tells him that he didn't ask for forgiveness and that if Komamura wanted to strike him down, he should do so if he is able to say that after witnessing his Resurrección. Tōsen then releases his Resurrección: '''Suzumushi Hyakushiki, Grillar Grillo as Komamura looks on.Bleach manga; Chapter 385, pages 17-19 Tōsen is enveloped in darkness and once it clears, he is shown to have transformed into a large winged bestial type creature. He opens his large eyes and comments that he can see Komamura. He becomes ecstatic yelling he can finally see and comments on seeing the sky, blood, and the world. He tells Komamura that he is far uglier than he had imagined. He then rises up to attack his former friend, but Komamura evades and attacks with his Bankai, but the blade cracks as Tōsen grabs it with one of his left hands. Tōsen draws circles in the air with his claws and uses his Los Nueve Aspectos technique, impacting Komamura's Bankai directly in the chest with tremendous crushing power, sending it crashing down to the ground. Komamura falls sustaining a similar injury to himself. Tōsen comes over to Komamura and asks him if they should end this and he proceeds to power up a Cero in front of both of his eyes to finish him off, while explaining that justice is not something that can be expressed in mere words. He is, however, suddenly stopped and they are both surprised as a blade goes through the top of Tōsen's head. Hisagi stands upon Tōsen's back with his Zanpakutō impaled in his spine, who then states that as he thought Tōsen is no longer his captain, as his old, sightless self would have evaded an attack of this level with ease. Hisagi then releases his Zanpakutō within Tōsen's head, using its transformation to impale him further with one of the blades coming out of Tōsen's throat. Tōsen coughs up blood and as he feels his life fading away, he sees the face of his old friend, but cannot recognize her. Tōsen then remarks that he cannot see anything at all.Bleach manga; Chapter 386 Aftermath Tōsen opens his eyes and gazes up at Hisagi and Komamura staring down at him. He has reverted to his normal form and he tries to speak, but Komamura tells him not to. Thanks to his Hollow powers, he can still breathe, but his throat is still torn and right now, he does not need to speak. Komamura asks him if he had said prior to the fight that he knew they would eventually cross blades. He then admits that he knew that while fighting, they would eventually cross blades as well, mentioning that Hisagi certainly thought the same thing too. He states that it was as if the relationships between them were brief, fading in and out of existence or possibly small and unimportant, and yet they would still cross swords. Therefore, Komamura figures this must be destiny after gaining understanding from within the heart. Tōsen seems surprised that he came to this conclusion. Komamura continues to explain that he does not expect Tōsen to stop being angry, nor will he tell him to stop hating. He asks that he just does not focus on revenge until he loses himself, like when he lost his friend. Komamura states that if he were to lose him, he would lose his heart as well. Tōsen sheds a tear upon hearing this and thanks Komamura. He then turns to Hisagi and asks him to show him more of his face, as since he is still in his Hollowfication form, he is still able to see with his eyes. While he still can, he wants to try and remember his face. But before he can finish his sentence, Tōsen's body explodes, splattering blood all over Komamura and Hisagi. Komamura turns to look at Aizen and angrily tells him that he won't forgive him for that.Bleach manga; Chapter 387, pages 14-19 References Navigation Category:Fights